Undeniable Bond
by lovelyMary
Summary: He prided himself as being one of the only men in the world not to fall under her spell, but that didn't mean he wasn't tempted, very, very tempted... Brazen 50 sentences challenge.


_**Undeniable Bond  
Jason & Brenda  
50 sentences Challenge**  
_

_Fall_

For as long as she could remember, he was always the one who was there to catch her when she fell.

_World_

She couldn't believe that he had flown half way around just to make sure she was safe.

_View_

She hadn't realized how much she had missed the view of the harbour from the penthouse window; she would never admit this to him but she was glad he made her come home.

_Hurricane_

She blew back into his life, turning his entire world upside down and decimating all the walls he had spent years building.

_Music_

He could hear the music blasting as soon as he stepped off the elevator; everything was always so much louder when she was around.

_Midnight_

It was just after midnight when he heard her scream and he raced into her room.

_Dream_

_"Shhh Brenda, you're safe, everything's going to be okay," he reassured her as she clung to him desperate to escape the demons that had overtaken her dreams._

_Strength_

She drew strength from him as he held her in his arms his hand drawing circles across her back in an attempt to calm her down.

_Sacred _

She would always cherish these moments even though she knew that come morning they would both act as if nothing had happened.

_Mask_

As usual, they were back to their old selves again, all vulnerability seemingly forgotten in the daylight.

_Search_

His search into the threat against her had come up empty; he needed her to tell him what she knew if he had any chance of protecting her.

_Talk_

He never thought the day would come where he would actually be begging her to talk.

_Lies_

She hated lying to him, after everything that he had done for her he deserved better.

_Promise_

She had promised herself that she wouldn't ever tell anyone what happened that night but he had promised to protect her.

_Run_

With each passing day it was becoming obvious that she couldn't outrun her past any longer.

_Journey_

Her voice trembled as she recounted the chain of events that had led her to this moment.

_Gravity_

Jason sighed as he took in the gravity of the situation they were in.

_Cold_

He had truly lived up to the moniker that Spinelli had long ago bestowed upon him as he effectively eliminated the threat against Brenda.

_Forgotten _

He'd come through for her again as she knew he would; and thanks to him she would finally be able to leave that chapter of her life in the past where it belonged.

_Farewells_

She was no longer in danger, his job was done and she was free to go back to her life; this is exactly what she had wanted so why was she having such a hard time saying goodbye?

_Box_

He eyed the box suspiciously; they weren't in the habit of getting each other gifts.

_Eclipse_

He didn't even bother concealing his annoyance when he opened the box and found the tux she had made him wear to that damned gala.

_Drink _

He walked over to the bar and poured himself a stiff drink; he was going to need it if he was going to make it through a Quartermaine wedding.

_Formal_

She couldn't help but admire him from across the room; for someone who hated wearing anything formal, Jason sure knew how to fill out a tux.

_Dance_

"Come on, this is what normal people do at weddings," she said as she dragged him over to where some of the other guests were dancing.

_Body_

He put his hands around her waist and tried not to think about how her body fit perfectly into his arms as they gently swayed to the music.

_Overwhelmed _

She had been rambling since they left the mansion and before he knew it he had agreed to have a New Year's Eve party at the penthouse.

_Laugh _

He couldn't tell if the champagne was responsible for her laughing fits or not but he found himself laughing right along with her

_Red_

She nearly toppled over as she balanced on one foot while trying to remove her shoe off the other and he caught a glimpse of red lace when her dress strap slid off her shoulder.

_Temptation _

He prided himself as being one of the only men in the world not to fall under her spell, but that didn't mean he wasn't tempted, very, very tempted...

_Silk_

Her hair felt like silk running through his fingers as he pulled her close, bringing their lips together and silencing her the best way he knew how.

_Breathe_

She was breathless when he finally pulled away and started leading her upstairs.

_Fever _

She moaned softly as he feverishly kissed every inch of her skin.

_Whisper_

It wasn't long before she was whispering his name over and over, urging him on.

_Fire_

The desperate longing in her voice ignited the fire within him even more as the long denied passion between them finally erupted.

_Cover_

He pulled the sheet up over them and let sleep take over; he was way too tired to even try to process what had just happened.

_Wait_

She knew that what happened last night had been years in the making and it wasmore than worth the wait.

_Unknown_

Their relationship would never be the same and while he didn't know what that meant exactly, he knew one thing for sure: he didn't regret a single second of it.

_Ring_

The ringing of his cell phone startled him out of his thoughts, its persistence foreshadowing the dire nature of the call.

_Ice_

Carly was frantic as she told him that Michael and Morgan's bus had skid on a patch of ice and crashed.

_Highway_

He sped down the highway desperate to reach the bus that had been taking the kids to the ski resort.

_Candle_

She lit a candle and took a seat in the quiet chapel.

_Wings_

She looked up at the angels adorning the small alter and silently prayed that Jason and Carly would find the kids in time and that they would all be okay.

_Hero_

He was everyone's hero; the whole town looked to him for support, advice and protection; so as of tonight she would be his.

_Lock_

His eyes locked with hers across the ER as she ran towards him.

_Hope _

He used to believe that hope was futile but she had taught him otherwise and he was glad she did because he never would have been able to make it through this night without it.

_Memory _

Thankfully, none of the kids were seriously injured and soon this night would be nothing more than a distant memory.

_Silence _

She used to hate the silence between them; it was awkward and unnerving but as she spent more time with Jason she found that it had become comforting and easy.

_Forever_

Neither of them was planning on forever; life had taught them that such things were pointless so they focused on enjoying the present instead of worrying about what the future held.

_Talent_

They both had a talent for pushing each other's buttons but underneath all of the bickering they had a bond that neither could easily walk away from.**  
**


End file.
